


TYPE

by fivemateseven



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivemateseven/pseuds/fivemateseven
Summary: a fantasy au (bahasa)- tentang Luizy, karakter dalam novel karya Michael yang menjadi nyata, sesuai harapannya.Seungyoun as Luizy.Hangyul as Michael.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun & Lee Hangyul
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	TYPE

**Author's Note:**

> hi, fivemateseven here!
> 
> cerita ini merupakan cerita yang diadaptasi dari film berjudul Ruby Sparks karya Zoe Kazan, dengan alur, tokoh, karakter dan detail yang dibuat sendiri oleh fivemateseven. jadi harap maklum yaa ^^
> 
> since I don't use tags and warnings from archive, so here you go. please read with cautions!
> 
> Trigger Warning: OCD (Obsessive Compulsive Disorder), non-consent, explicit sex scene, gyulzz/gyulyoun, crossdress.
> 
> Tags: mentioned homophobic act | contained: profanities, harsh words, vulgar words | contained degradation act | contained implicit sex scene: blow job | contained explicit car sex scene: lots of kiss scene, bareback/no condom, usage of lubricant, rimming, hand job.
> 
> enjoy reading! <3

Michael adalah seorang penulis novel fiksi terkenal di Korea Selatan, yang kini sedang berusaha mencari ide cerita untuk dijadikan mahakarya ke-22, sekaligus debut pertamanya sebagai penulis mancanegara.

Tiga bulan dan Michael sudah berhasil menulis seperempat dari keseluruhan ide ceritanya yang berkonsep trilogi. Respon dari penerbit sangat baik dan mendukung keseluruhan konsep dan ide cerita Michael yang sangat fresh dengan karakter yang belum pernah ada sebelumnya – bahkan Michael sendiri belum pernah menciptakan karakter ini pada 21 karya dia sebelumnya.

Karakter yang dimaksud adalah karakter bernama Luizy. Seorang pria dengan orientasi homoseksual, yang memiliki postur tubuh menarik dengan bahu lebar serta memiliki banyak tato dikulitnya yang putih nan lembut seperti bayi. Yang paling penting, bibirnya yang kecil namun tebal serta bewarna kemerahan, menjadi poin penting bagi Michael.

Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa karakter itu merupakan salah satu harapan terbesar bagi Michael.

Michael telah hidup selama 31 tahun dan selama ini pula dirinya hidup dalam kesendirian, dalam artian tanpa kekasih hati. Michael adalah pria normal yang memiliki orientasi homoseksual. Tidak ada yang pernah tau bahwa Michael memiliki orientasi seksual itu, terlebih keluarganya. Michael menutup rapat identitas asli dirinya, meski sudah banyak wanita maupun pria yang mencoba mendekatinya, namun selalu berakhir dengan penolakan bahkan sejak awal pertemuan – sebab Michael hanya ingin jatuh cinta pada sosok idamannya saja.

Luizy adalah sosok impian Michael yang ia harapkan untuk menjadi nyata dan hadir dalam hidupnya.

Jika ada yang bertanya, apakah Luizy adalah pemeran utama dalam novel? Jawabannya adalah bukan. Mike adalah pemeran utamanya. Iya benar, Michael sendiri. Tidak akan ada yang tau bahwa pemeran utama adalah Michael, karena selama ini Michael hidup dibalik topeng. Hampir semua orang bahkan keluarganya sendiri beranggapan bahwa Michael adalah sosok pria sempurna dengan penghasilan lebih dari cukup, wajah yang tampan, postur tubuh yang sempurna, senang berbagi dengan orang yang lebih membutuhkan dan penyayang hewan, juga memiliki etika dan sopan santun tinggi bagaikan bunda Theresa. Hanya Michael yang tau bahwa dirinya adalah sosok ambisius. Semua pencapaian dirinya selama ini tidak luput dari keinginan dirinya untuk hidup dalam limpahan cinta dari semua orang, tanpa terkecuali.

Dalam novel, Luizy dan Mike tengah menjalin hubungan cinta setelah berbagai halangan dan rintangan yang mereka hadapi ditengah masyarakat yang masih belum dapat menerima adanya kaum LGBTQ+. Michael menuangkan semua harapannya pada novel, seolah ia memang benar memiliki kekasih bernama Luizy dalam hidupnya. Michael menuliskan semua momen yang ingin ia lewati bersama dengan Luizy dengan hati yang penuh rasa cinta dan emosi yang meluap-luap, hingga lupa waktu dan tanpa sadar tertidur akibat kelelahan.

Esoknya, Michael terbangun karena mendengar ada suara berisik dari arah dapur. Hal itu membuatnya terkejut sekaligus merasa takut sebab saat ini ia tengah mengasingkan diri – tinggal sendirian di sebuah rumah minimalis bergaya eropa, jauh dari perkotaan dan tidak ada siapapun yang tau alamatnya. Itu sudah menjadi sebuah rutinitas Michael sebagai seorang penulis. Oleh karena itu, Michael dengan sigap membawa alat bela diri seperti water pepper spray dan electric pen, yang terletak pada laci meja kerjanya. Lalu Michael pergi meninggalkan ruang kerjanya menuju arah dapur dengan sedikit mengendap-endap, awas.

Mata Michael membulat sempurna saat melihat sosok dihadapannya sekarang ini mirip dengan karakter Luizy, meski hanya dari belakang – tapi Michael merasa yakin ketika tato angka kelahiran orangtua Luizy dalam harapannya itu benar-benar tertinta sempurna pada kedua lengan bagian belakang sosok dihadapannya. Postur tubuh sempurna yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari dirinya, dengan warna kulit putih dan bersih serta kaki jenjangnya yang tidak terhiasi bulu sedikit pun – benar-benar sama dengan apa yang selama ini ia harapkan. Luizy nyata. 

“Lu?”, Michael memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

“oh, good morning baby! aku lagi masak pancake buat kita sarapan bersama.. tunggu ya sayang?”

TIDAK MUNGKIN! – teriak Michael dalam hati. Bagaimana mungkin harapannya selama ini dapat terwujud? Apakah ini hanyalah mimpi? Tapi jika ini hanyalah bunga tidur, bagaimana mungkin rasanya seperti benar-benar nyata?

“Mike? sayang? kok diem aja?”, tanya sosok itu dengan nada manja kepada Michael yang masih diam berdiri mematung – berusaha memproses keadaan.

Suara itu. Nada suara itu. Sungguh benar-benar sesuai dengan harapan Michael selama ini mengenai sosok Luizy. Suara manja itu membuat kupu-kupu diperut Michael seolah beterbangan kesana kemari, menghantarkan gelenyar hangat pada relung hati Michael yang sepi tak pernah terjamah.

“sayang..? Michael.. kamu kenapa sih? masih ngantuk, hm?”

Michael merasa kini suara manja itu terdengar lebih dekat dari sebelumnya, dan ternyata kini sosok itu telah berada tepat dihadapannya dengan kepala yang sedikit dimiringkan, bibir mencucu, mata sedikit berair, bulu mata naik turun, sedikit kerutan pada bagian dahi dan dagunya – sungguh menggemaskan dimata Michael.

Sentuhan tangan pada dada bidangnya secara tiba-tiba, membuat Michael merinding. Luizy benar-benar nyata. Bukan hanya sekedar harapannya belaka.  
“oh.. belum aku kasih morning kiss ya makanya diem aja? ngambek ceritanya?”  
Michael sontak menahan napasnya ketika deru napas Luizy sungguh terasa menerpa wajahnya sebab kini jarak antara wajahnya dan wajah manis Luizy hanya terpaut kurang dari sepuluh sentimeter. 

CUP.

Kecupan singkat nan manis didapat Michael tepat dibibirnya. Nyata. Luizy nyata. Luizy baru saja menciumnya dan Michael dapat menyecap rasa liur Luizy yang terasa seperti rasa buah apel.

“kerasa gak rasa apel?”

Michael refleks mengerutkan keningnya.

“kok gitu? gak suka ya? maaf..”, Luizy merajuk sedih sambil menundukkan wajahnya, dan perlahan hendak kembali membuat pancake – sebelum dagunya diambil oleh Michael untuk lalu dikecup bibirnya.

Entah keberanian darimana, tapi Michael sendiri tidak tau mengapa kecupannya pada Luizy berubah menjadi sebuah ciuman yang cukup dalam dan sedikit bernafsu. Bahkan Michael juga tidak mengerti mengapa akhirnya ia mencium Luizy. Yang ia tau saat ini hanya Luizy yang membalas ciumannya dengan tak kalah bergairah. Hingga akhirnya Michael harus menghentikan ciumannya sebelum dirinya kehilangan kendali atas dirinya sendiri. 

“mmh”, desah Luizy diakhir ciuman mereka.

“Lu?”

“ya, sayang? aku kira kamu marah loh..”, ucap Luizy sembari mengalungkan lengannya pada pinggang kokoh Michael dan menyentuhkan ujung hidungnya yang bulat pada ujung hidung Michael yang lebih lancip.

“a-aku mau mandi dulu y-ya?”

Gelak tawa renyah Luizy lalu mengisi udara dapur rumah Michael, setelah kalimat dari empunya rumah masuk rungunya.

“apasih sayang.. kok daritadi kamu aneh banget? yaudah mandi sana ah! aku lanjut masak lagi ya..”

Luizy melepas peluknya pada tubuh Michael dan kembali berkutat dengan adonan pancake. Sementara Michael langsung beranjak pergi kembali kedalam ruang kerjanya dan memeriksa laptopnya yang masih terbuka dan menampilkan kata terakhir yang ditulisnya semalam, yakni ‘aku lanjut masak lagi ya’.

Luizy tidak hanya nyata, tapi juga seperti hidup dalam cerita yang ditulis Michael – sangat sesuai harapannya. 

Michael lalu loncat kegirangan dengan lengan mengepal ke udara dan berteriak sepuas hati, merayakan rasa bahagianya yang tak terbendung – meski logikanya masih berkata lain. 

“hah? ada apa sayang??”

Teriakan Luizy dari mulut pintu berhasil menginterupsi Michael dari euforianya, lalu ia menghampiri Luizy dan memeluk serta mengangkat tubuh Luizy dan berputar kegirangan. Luizy terkaget dan otomatis teriak karena merasa geli.  
“Lu! Kamu nyata sayang? kamu beneran Luizy kan? pacar aku ya? pacar Michael?”, cecar Michael pada Luizy yang masih berusaha pulih dari rasa pusing paska anti gravitasi tadi.

“Lu!”

“hah? bentar.. aku masih pusing, sayang”

“kamu bukan Luizy ya? pasti bukan!”

“hah? kamu tuh aneh banget deh hari ini! jelas aku Luizy! kamu pikir aku siapa?!”

Mendengar jawaban Luizy, hati Michael kembali menghangat dan refleks mengecupi wajah androgini itu sambil terkekeh bahagia. Luizy ikut terkekeh kegelian dibuatnya. 

\---

Seminggu berlalu dan Michael merasa sungguh bahagia karena ia tinggal dengan kekasih hatinya yang setia menemani setiap kegiatannya sehari-hari, selain menulis. – Lebih tepatnya, Michael yang membuat Luizy setia menemaninya, sebab setelah tiga hari berlalu, Michael baru benar-benar menyadari bahwa Luizy akan berlaku seperti apa yang ditulisnya dalam novel.

\---

Satu bulan berlalu dan Michael sudah mulai merasa bosan dengan dinamika hubungannya dengan Luizy yang bisa dibilang sangat hambar, meski penuh dengan berbagai macam kasih sayang dan afeksi secara moril maupun fisik. 

Michael ingin mencoba hal baru lainnya. Jika sedang merasa bosan dan hambar seperti ini, Michael membutuhkan seks. Selama ini kegiatan seks mereka selalu diinisiasi oleh Michael, meski pada faktanya tidak jarang Luizy dibuat menjadi pihak yang ‘meminta’ terlebih dahulu, demi memenuhi fantasi seksual Michael. Kali ini pun Michael menuliskan sesuatu yang belum pernah keduanya jalani sebelumnya.

Esoknya, setelah selesai sarapan, Michael meminta izin pada Luizy untuk bertemu dengan perwakilan penerbit di sebuah cafe untuk membicarakan progress novelnya. Tentu saja Luizy mengizinkannya. 

Selesai pertemuan dengan penerbit, Michael bergegas pulang untuk mengambil ‘hadiah’ miliknya, namun sepertinya akan sedikit terlambat sebab kini ia  
dihadapkan dengan salah satu teman kencan butanya dahulu, seorang wanita cantik dengan paras cantik dan tubuh menarik – yang ternyata menjadi salah satu pelayan di lounge & bar itu. Mau tidak mau, Michael mengiyakan ajakan wanita itu untuk mengobrol sebentar hanya demi image yang dibangunnya selama ini.  
Tanpa tau bahwa Luizy tadi berinisiatif untuk menjemput kekasihnya dan melihat Michael berciuman dengan seorang gadis cantik.

Dengan amarah yang membuncah, Luizy putar arah kembali ke rumah.

\--

Tiga puluh menit setelah Luizy sampai dirumah, Michael akhirnya tiba juga dirumah dan memarkirkan sepedanya sembarang di depan pintu rumah – padahal seharusnya di garasi. 

“sayang.. Lu.. kamu dimana?”, teriak Michael ketika ia tidak menemukan kekasihnya di kamar, seperti yang ia tulis dalam novel.

“Luu.. sayang.. kamu dimana sih? aku udah pulang loh ini. kok ga disambut sih.. ga mau cium apa?”

Hening. Masih belum terdengar tanda keberadaan Luizy dirumahnya, dan Michael merasa amat sangat cemas dan panik – takut Luizy selama ini memang benar hanya harapannya semata. Namun karena logikanya masih mendominasi, maka Michael lalu pergi ke ruang kontrol CCTV dirumahnya untuk memeriksa jejak Luizy. Akhirnya sekarang Michael tau dimana Luizy berada. 

Dengan tergesa, Michael pergi menuju garasi rumahnya dan benar, Luizy ada didalam mobilnya. Perlahan Michael menghampiri kekasihnya yang tengah duduk dibalik kursi kemudi.

tok tok tok

“lagi apa didalam?”, tanya Michael lembut, meski tidak akan terdengar oleh Luizy.  
Luizy hanya balas dengan gestur seolah memerintah Michael untuk masuk kedalam mobil, dan Michael menurutinya.

“gimana rasanya bibir cewek?”, tanya Luizy tegas.

“loh? kamu ngikutin aku?”

“kalau ditanya tuh jawab dong, kok malah balik tanya lagi sih?”

“aku ga suka ya kamu pergi tanpa izin aku kayak gitu”

“loh kok malah kamu yang jadi marah? ada juga aku yang seharusnya marah ke  
kamu, Michael!”

“apapun itu yang kamu lihat, intinya bukan aku yang cium wanita itu! dia cuma mantan blind-date yang dirancang oleh keluargaku!”

“yasudah.”

“yasudah apa? makanya apa-apa tuh harus konfirmasi dulu, jangan asal nuduh ya, Luizy.”

“iya.. yaudah maaf yaa, sayang..”

Michael kira Luizy benar-benar akan pergi meninggalkannya, meski bukan dengan cara menghilang secara mendadak, tapi dengan cara beradu argumen dan akhirnya meminta putus – bagi Michael itu akan lebih menyakitkan. Beruntung, sejak awal Michael telah menciptakan sosok Luizy dengan karakter penurut dan akan melakukan apapun demi selalu bersama Michael dan tak akan pernah mau berpisah dengannya, juga akan selalu terlebih dahulu meminta maaf meski bukan kesalahannya.

“iya dimaafin kok.. jangan diulangi ya sayang?”

“hmm..”

“janji?”

“janji...hiks”

“ututuuu sini aku cium sini.. jangan nangis sayangkuuu”

Luizy beringsut beralih ke pangkuan Michael yang duduk di kursi sebelahnya, yang lalu mendapat ciuman dari sang kekasih.

Ciuman itu awalnya hanya berupa kecupan-kecupan manja tanda berbaikan saja, sebelum akhirnya tangan Michael meraba bagian bokong Luizy dan merasa kalau kekasihnya itu tengah memakai rok dibalik sweater kebesarannya.

“maksudnya apa ini?”, tanya Michael setelah memutus ciumannya, dan meraba bagian bokong Luizy dengan kedua tangannya – membuat Luizy melenguh manja.

“jawab kalau ditanya tuh. kok diem?”, Michael kembali bertanya dengan posisi kedua tangan yang meremas bokong sintal nan putih milik Luizy dari balik kain rok.

“ah! b-biar kamu g-ga selingkuhh”

Mendengar jawaban itu, Michael menyeringai dan kembali mencium ranum kenyal Luizy, dengan tangan yang tak henti menggerayangi tubuh kekasihnya itu. Lenguhan dan desah tertahan mengudara didalam mobil Range Rover milik Michael. Luizy masih terus mendapat ciuman rakus dan sentuhan nakal dari kekasihnya, hingga penisnya menegang. Michael menyadari hal itu, lalu melepaskan ciuman dan menitah Luizy berbalik arah dan berpegangan pada dashboard dihadapannya. Setelah Michael memundurkan posisi kursinya, ia lalu mengangkat pinggang Luizy hingga bokong sintal miliknya kini berada tepat dihadapan wajah sang kekasih. Sungguh pemandangan yang amat sangat menggiurkan, mengundang birahi.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Michael perlahan menyibak kain rok itu dan kini dapat ia lihat dan sentuh bokong Luizy yang putih bersih serta lembut nan kenyal. Diciumnya kenyal itu bergantian sambil perlahan membuka celana dalam Luizy, menghasilkan lenguhan manja dari pihak yang diperlakukan tidak senonoh. 

“sayang.. mau aku enakin depan belakang ga?”, tanya Michael dengan suara husky yang lebih dalam dari biasanya – yang mampu membuat nafsu Luizy semakin tak terkendali.

“m-mau..”

Setelah mendapat konsen, Michael membawa penis tegang Luizy dalam genggaman yang mantap dan membuat gerakan seperti mengocok, perlahan. Gerakan tangan Michael membuat tubuh Luizy menggelinjang dengan tangan yang semakin kuat berpegang pada dashboard mobil, dan tak mampu menahan dirinya untuk tidak mendesah panjang keenakan. 

Desahan manja Luizy membuat Michael semakin tidak sabar untuk saat itu juga kembali mulai mengecupi bokong cantik itu dan dengan penuh nafsu menjilati kerutan anal kekasihnya, membuat tubuh Luizy semakin menggelinjang hingga harus ia cengkram agak kuat bagian pinggulnya.

“pakai rok, biar apa?”

“angh! t-tadi ud-ah! bilang kan”

“ga percaya. pakai rok supaya makin cepet masuk ya?”

“mmh!”

“jawab dong cantik..”

“j-jangan berhenti jilatnya hiks”

“loh jangan nangis.. kok nangis? hm?”

Luizy menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati seringai nakal dari Michael. Hal itu sangat menyebalkan, tapi juga Luizy tidak mungkin protes lebih lanjut, jika tidak ingin gerakan tangan Michael pada penisnya ikut berhenti juga.

“m-maunya gimana Mike..?”

“aku mau kali ini kamu jangan nangis, meski enak banget. jangan nangis. bisa?”

“m-mike.. t-tapi..mmh”

“kalau kamu nangis ada hukumannya..”

“angh! a-apa?”

“kamu gerak sendiri. cari enak kamu sendiri. bikin aku enak juga. deal?”

“angh mike.. tapi ini enak banget.. ga bisa ga nangis..”

“yaudah berarti aku berhenti bergerak.”

“n-no! i-i’ll try my best, ok sayang? ah! jilat lagi please..”

Michael kembali menyeringai dan perlahan mengangguk tanda setuju. Lalu ia kembali menjilati kerut anal Luizy, hingga perlahan lidahnya menerobos masuk kedalam lubang anal yang tak kalah basah dari lidahnya, dan tak kalah hangat dari sup buatan Luizy yang enak luar biasa itu.

Desahan semakin vokal dilantangkan Luizy dan hal itu tak sedikit pun membuat keduanya malu, karena meski didalam mobil dengan jendela terbuka, mobilnya berada didalam garasi dan rumah Michael cukup jauh dari rumah selanjutnya di kawasan pemukiman ini. Jadi mereka bebas berteriak dan mendesah sekencangnya dan tidak akan ada orang yang mendengar.

Dugaan Michael kalau Luizy pasti akan menangis ternyata salah. Padahal ia telah menulis skenario kegiatan seks terbaik dalam novel semalam, tapi mengapa banyak detail perilaku Luizy hari ini yang tidak sesuai harapannya?

Maka Michael membawa lidahnya semakin masuk kedalam lubang Luizy, dengan tangan kanannya yang semakin tidak teratur mengocok penis kekasihnya itu, bahkan kini tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk memijat dan meremas dada Luizy – dengan harapan Luizy akan menangis dan skenarionya akan kembali on track.

Namun lagi-lagi Michael salah. Luizy tetap tidak juga menangis seperti biasanya, meski desahan dan geraman semakin lantang mengaung di udara dalam mobil, dan membuat Michael semakin dikabuti hawa nafsu hingga penisnya kini benar-benar telah sempurna menegang. Maka buru-buru Michael membuka sleting celananya sendiri dan meloloskan penisnya melalui bagian samping celana dalamnya, kemudian diraihnya botol lubrikan dari balik laci dashboard dan menuangkan cairan semi-gel itu pada penis tegangnya.

“kamu kuat ya gak nangis, hm?”, tanya Michael sinis sambil masih asik mengocok penisnya sendiri.

“tapi aku gak yakin kalau aku masuk dan kamu ga nangis sih.. siap-siap ya..”  
Michael dapat merasakan tubuh Luizy menegang setelah ucapannya tadi dan itu sedikit membuatnya lega, bahwa ternyata Luizy masih sesuai dengan harapannya.

“rileks ya sayang... aku masuk s-”

“j-jangan! jangan sekarang please aku udah deket..”

“keluar aja, aku ga larang.”

“m-mike...angh! nghhh”

“oh! babe-”

“ah j-jangan dalem ahh no! a-aku—“

Luizy sampai dan mengeluarkan putihnya tepat ketika penis Michael yang panjang nan tebal berhasil masuk seluruhnya kedalam lubang analnya, membuat tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Sungguh sebuah pemandangan tabu bagi siapapun yang melihatnya, tidak terkecuali bagi Michael yang birahinya menjadi semakin tak terkendali ketika disuguhkan pemandangan hasil karyanya dengan tangan kanannya kini berlumur cairan lengket berwarna putih, seperti lem.

Oleh kareana itu, Michael tidak membiarkan Luizy menikmati paska orgasmenya dan langsung menyetubuhi anal Luizy dengan hentakan cukup keras, yang menghasilkan suara tidak senonoh namun berhasil membuat Luizy akhirnya menangis tersedu sambil memohon ampun pada Michael.

“mmh.. b-bentar! angh! b-bentar dulu.. hiks! a-aku angh!”

Dengan itu, Michael berhenti. 

Awalnya Luizy merasa lega, karena akhirnya ia dapat menikmati paska orgasmenya sehingga tubuhnya tidak dibuat overstimulated oleh kekasihnya itu. Namun ketika tiga puluh detik berlalu dan masih tidak membuat pergerakan apapun, Luizy merasa ada yang kosong meski analnya penuh dengan penis besar Michael yang masih sangat tegang didalamnya – Michael benar-benar menghentikan segala gerakannya, sesuai dengan perjanjian mereka.

“m-mike.. l-lagiii”

“gerak sendiri”

“hnngg sayang.. pleath?”

“no, babe. kan kita udah janji?”

Dapat Michael lihat wajah Luizy yang merona dengan bibir mencucu kemerahan menoleh ke arahnya frustasi. Ini yang Michael inginkan – Luizy yang memohon. Selama ini mereka belum pernah sampai pada titik kink ‘degradasi’ seperti ini. Padahal ini adalah kink terbesar Michael sebagai seorang ambisius yang haus akan pengakuan dan limpahan kasih sayang dari siapapun, apalagi dari seorang Luizy. Michael ingin Luizy selalu menginginkannya, bagaimana pun caranya dan dalam keadaan apapun. Karena Michael juga merasa bahwa dirinya akan melakukan apapun demi selalu bersama Luizy, cintanya. Michael tidak ingin perasaannya pada Luizy hanyalan perasaan sepihak saja. Michael ingin selalu bersama Luizy hingga akhir hayat.

Luizy masih menangis tersedu dan Michael enggan berbuat apapun – bahkan enggan mengelap air mata yang jatuh membasahi pipi kemerahan Luizy. Dan hal itu membuat Luizy merasa semakin frustasi dan bingung, apakah dirinya harus benar-benar mencapai nikmatnya sendirian?

Satu menit berlalu dan akhirnya Luizy menyerah. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikit keatas sambil memegang bokongnya sendiri agar lebih lebar, memudahkan proses intrusi pada analnya. Michael menggeram, ketika Luizy akhirnya perlahan bergerak naik turun. Gerakan lambat itu sesungguhnya membuat Michael tidak sabaran dan rasanya ingin ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya keatas. 

Lenguh dan desah dari bibir Luizy kembali mengudara, dan gerakannya semakin tak teratur seiring berjalannya waktu. Michael sebenarnya merasa puas dengan kenikmatan yang diberi Luizy pada penisnya. Berbagai macam gerakan telah Luizy suguhkan padanya meski masih dalam ritme lambat – dan gerakan berputar adalah favoritnya. Michael merasa telinga dan penisnya dimanjakan ketika Luizy menggerakkan bokongnya memutar sambil melenguh nikmat. 

Lima menit berlalu dan ritme gerakan Luizy kini semakin cepat dan semakin ta beraturan, hingga ia merasa sebentar lagi baik dirinya maupun Michael akan segera mencapai putih mereka. Luizy merasakan penis Michael semakin membesar didalam analnya saat ini.

“m-mike.. g-gerakin juga dong? biar banyak keluarnya...”, pinta Luizy manja tanpa air mata, karena sejak Michael berhenti bergerak, ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menangis. Ia pikir dengan begitu kekasihnya itu akan kembali bergerak.

“gerak sendiri kan.. jangan minta lebih. masih mending aku masih diem ga ngeluarin penisku..”

Detik itu juga Luizy berhenti bergerak – total. Membuat Michael mengerutkan dahinya dan tanpa sadar mengepalkan kedua tangannya disamping pahanya.

Hening.

Sepuluh detik berlalu dan masih hening. Tidak ada yang berucap maupun melakukan gerakan apapun.

Lima detik kemudian, Luizy yang terlebih dahulu membuat pergerakan. Luizy mengangkat tubuhnya, mengeluarkan penis Michael dari dalam analnya, lalu membuka pintu mobil, hendak pergi – sebelum Michael menahannya dengan cengkraman kuat pada pinggangnya.

“where the fuck are you going?”

“let me go!”

“no!”

“let. me. go. michael.”

“fuck no! kamu kenapa sih?!”

Luizy berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk pergi dari pelukan Michael dan akhirnya terlepas juga ketika ia menyikut dada Michael cukup keras hingga Michael mengerang kesakitan. Luizy berusaha pergi, membuka pintu garasi. Namun usahanya gagal karena Michael mengangkat tubuhnya seperti karung beras dan membawanya masuk kedalam rumah, menuju kamar mereka.

Sesampainya di kamar, Michael lalu menghempaskan tubuh Luizy keatas kasur dan menutup semua jendela dan menguncinya dari luar, meninggalkan Luizy yang meraung dan menangis memohon untuk tidak dikurung didalam kamar. 

Tapi Michael tidak peduli. 

Michael pergi ke ruang kerjanya dan membuka laptopnya dan membaca ulang halaman terakhir dari cerita yang ia tulis semalam. Hasilnya benar-benar berbeda – antara apa yang ia tulis dan yang terjadi hari ini. Luizy berubah. 

Michael naik pitam. Ia tidak mengharapkan hal ini terjadi. Ia hanya ingin Luizy. Ia harap Luizy akan selalu bersamanya sampai maut menjemput mereka. Bahkan kalau bisa mereka harus mati bersama, dan tidak boleh hanya salah satu dari mereka yang hidup dalam kesedihan. Amarahnya menghantarkannya pada kondisi dimana ia kini membawa laptopnya dan pergi menuju kamar dimana ia mengunci Luizy.

Ketika Michael membuka pintu, ia menemukan kamarnya berantakan dan Luizy yang tengah bergelung dalam selimut sambil masih menangis tersedu dan berucap – Mike don’t love me anymore. He never loves me. He don’t love me. Mike don’t love me.

Mendengar hal itu, Michael merasa hatinya seperti terbelah menjadi dua bagian. Sakit sekali rasanya. Ulu hatinya terasa perih. Otaknya seolah berhenti berfungsi untuk beberapa saat. Dunia seakan runtuh dan ia terkubur didalamnya.

Maka ketika kesadarannya kembali, Michael dengan tergesa meletakkan laptopnya diatas sofa dalam kamarnya, lalu menghampiri Luizy.

“sayang..”, ucap Michael sambil berusaha membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh kekasihnya. 

“you don’t love me anymore hiks you don’t love me..”, usaha Michael digagalkan oleh Luizy yang meremat keras selimutnya agar Michael tidak melihat dirinya yang hancur.

“shh. no.. baby.. i love you, always.”, usaha Michael memberi tenang sambil membelai pelan bagian kepala Luizy dari luaran selimut, lalu memeluk tubuh Luizy dengan satu rengkuhan mantap.

“no! you never love me!”, tolak Luizy kasar, hingga membuat tubuh Michael terjatuh dari kasur.

“LU!”, teriak Michael kasar, hingga membuat Luizy bergidik ketakutan didalam selimutnya. 

Michael kembali naik pitam dan benar-benar telah berada dipuncak amarahnya, hingga ia melangkah menuju sofa, mengambil laptopnya dan menuliskan apa yang ingin Luizy lakukan padanya saat ini.

Dan itu berhasil.

Michael menulis Luizy yang keluar dari persembunyiannya dibalik selimut dan beringsut menghampirnya, lalu dengan tergesa dan penuh nafsu menciumnya. Dan itu terjadi.

Michael menulis Luizy yang memintanya untuk kembali menyetubuhinya diatas kasur. Dan itu terjadi.

Michael menulis Luizy yang memintanya untuk mandi bersama setelah kegiatan seks yang panas. Dan itu terjadi.

Michael menulis Luizy yang memasak makan malam dengan tubuh yang hanya berbalut apron. Dan itu terjadi.

Michael menulis Luizy yang berbicara bahasa jerman dan latin secara bergantian ketika makan malam bersamanya. Dan itu terjadi.

Michael menulis Luizy yang menemaninya bekerja sambil melakukan blowjob padanya. Dan itu terjadi.

Saat itu Michael tengah sibuk membalas surat eletronik dari banyak penggemar dan juga pihak penerbit lokal dan internasional dengan menggunakan gawainya, dengan tidak menyadari bahwa Luizy tengah membaca draft novelnya di laptop.  
Meski baru hanya lima halaman yang ia baca, namun telah berhasil membuat Luizy naik pitam. Ia lalu berdiri dari duduknya diatas paha kokoh milik Michael, dan hendak pergi – namun gagal.

“mau kemana sayang?”

“kamu nulis apa itu? kamu nulis kisah kita tanpa izin dari aku?!”

“e-engga.. bukan. ini bukan kita kok”

“JANGAN BOHONG MICHAEL! KITA PUTUS!”

Mendengar kata putus, membuat Michael kehilangan kontrol diri karena ia tidak ingin itu terjadi. Michael tidak pernah mengharapkan hal itu terjadi. Rasa takut menyelimuti rasionalitasnya dan dengan gegabah Michael kembali menulis apa yang ingin Luizy lakukan padanya.

Michael menulis Luizy yang menangis dan memohon maaf padanya karena telah meminta putus. Dan itu terjadi. Namun detik berikutnya Luizy kembali tersadar dan kembali meminta putus dan pergi.

Michael menulis Luizy yang kembali masuk kedalam kamar dan kembali memohon maaf padanya karena telah berusaha meninggalkannya. Dan itu terjadi. Namun detik berikutnya Luizy berteriak marah pada Michael karena telah dipermainkan.

Michael menulis Luizy yang memeluknya dan berucap banyak kata maaf karena telah membentaknya. Dan itu terjadi. Namun detik berikutnya Luizy kembali berteriak dan berusaha melepas pelukan Michael.

Michael menulis Luizy yang tertawa bahagia tanpa sebab. Dan itu terjadi. Namun detik berikutnya Luizy kembali menangis kencang.

Michael menulis Luizy yang bernyanyi trot dengan suka cita. Dan itu terjadi. Namun detik berikutnya Luizy kembali menangis bahkan hampir kehilangan suaranya.

Michael menulis Luizy yang menari dengan riang kesana-kemari dengan berbagai gerakan tari dari seluruh tarian mancanegara. Dan itu terjadi. Namun ditengah tarian ala sufi dari Timur Tengah, Luizy menghilang. Tanpa jejak sedikit pun.

Michael tertegun.

Emosinya turun drastis menjadi emotionless.

Pikirannya kosong.

Lalu tak sadarkan diri.

\---

Keesokan harinya, Michael menemukan dirinya tengah berbaring diatas ranjang pasien rumah sakit. Entah siapa yang membawanya. Yang Michael tau hanyalah saat ini, bundanya tertidur dengan tangan yang memegang erat tangan kanannya. Gerakan Michael membangunkan bundanya yang lalu dengan sigap menekan tombol panggilan dokter.

Michael divonis mengidap OCD (Obsessive Compulsive Disorder) akut, dan diharuskan menjalani rangkaian psychotherapy. 

\---

Sembilan bulan kemudian, Michael akhirnya dapat beraktifitas seperti biasa meski masih dibawah pengawasan suster dan tidak diizinkan untuk menulis lagi.  
Dalam proses penyembuhannya, Michael menyadari semua kesalahan yang ia lakukan pada Luizy. Cinta itu tidak bisa dipaksakan. Cinta itu murni. Cinta itu tidak harus selalu memiliki karena tiap makhluk berhak atas dirinya sendiri. Cinta itu kompleks dan itu justru yang membuatnya menarik. Dan Michael berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk dapat memahami arti cinta yang sesungguhnya, dan berjanji akan mencintai orang yang mencintainya dengan tulus tanpa berharap apapun.

\--

Hari ini, Michael sedang ingin berkunjung ke sebuah cafè bernuansa perpustakaan rumahan, dan tentu diizinkan oleh bundanya asal ditemani suster. Meski awalnya ia agak ogah-ogahan, tapi akhirnya pasrah, daripada tidak sama sekali.

Saat memasuki cafè, mata Michael langsung terpaku pada barista yang tengah memasukkan biji kipi kedalam mesin penggiling kopi, membuat tubuhnya otomatis berhenti bergerak, mematung.

“ada apa Mr. Michael?”, tanya suster penjaga.

“Luizy?”

“oh? dimana?”, tanya suster dengan santai, meski sedikit merasa was-was, takut Michael kambuh lagi dan ternyata harus kembali menjalani terapi dari awal lagi.

“i-itu..”, Michael menunjuk pada barista yang dimaksud.

“oh begitu? Kalau begitu.. ayo kita berkenalan?”, ajak suster dengan ramah.

Dengan ragu, Michael mengikuti langkah suster dari belakang.

“halo selamat datang! mau memesan minuman apa? kami punya banyak pilihan dan rasanya semua enak loh..”, sapa si barista ramah dengan senyum manis dari bibir kecilnya yang tebal.

“kami mau pesan satu iced americano dan iced hazelnut latte”, jawab suster.

“oh baiklah.. ada lagi?”

“cukup, terima kasih..”

“baik.. totalnya-“

“maaf menginterupsi, tapi apakah saya boleh tau nama kamu siapa?”, ini Michael yang bertanya.

“oh tentu.. saya Evan! senang berkenalan dengan anda uh.. tuan..?”

“Michael.”

“wah nama yang indah.. senang berkenalan dengan anda tuan Michael ^^”  
.  
.  
.  
TAMAT.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! kalau ada yang ingin diutarakan untuk proses perbaikan boleh ke curiouscat.qa/fivemateseven <3


End file.
